Surprises
by csisk8rchica
Summary: *CHAPTER 17 UP* please r and r!!!!
1. Dinner, and a hospital

Title: Surprises Author: Sara Davenport Archive: Ask first Disclaimer: I don't own 'em never will Rating: pg Summary: a CSI is shot! Feedback: o ya  
  
Sara opened the door to her apartment, and found the red button on her answering machine blinking signaling that she had received a message. When she checked it she heard Grissom's voice. "Hi Sara. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Brewbakers tonight? Umm, I will pick you up around 5? Give me a call. 555-0623. Bye."  
  
She jumped at the thought of going to dinner with Grissom, and she immediately picked up the phone and dialed his number. "Hi Grissom. yeah 5 would be great. See you then."  
  
The time when he arrived to pick her up came quickly. She wore a blue skirt and white shirt, and he wore dress pants and a nice button up shirt. The drive to the restaurant wasn't full of conversation, but this was Sara and Grissom, they didn't need words to communicate.  
  
When they entered the restaurant, they were greeted by a man dressed in a suit. "Hello. Two?"  
  
"Yes", answered Grissom.  
  
"Smoking or non?" asked the man.  
  
"Non please."  
  
"Ok, please follow me."  
  
After they were seated, and had placed their orders Sara commented on the restaurant..  
  
"Wow. Grissom this place is very nice."  
  
"I thought you would like it."  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Well how about that case last night? I didn't get prints off of the knife or anything for that matter."  
  
"Sooner or later, he will slip up and we'll be there to catch him."  
  
Sara looked around for a moment. Grissom saw she wanted to ask something but waited for her to ask her question.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked thinking it would be about the case.  
  
"We've been together for a couple of weeks now. Where's this going?"  
  
"What do you mean where is it going I am quite happy with the way it's been." Grissom answered  
  
"Well don't you think that we should tell the team about us?"  
  
"Look Sara I don't think that I am ready to tell anyone about us."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
The waiter delivered their food trying not to interrupt their heated conversation.  
  
"Thanks" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Sara we have only been seeing each other for a few weeks and I'm not sure we're ready to let this out. And do you know what Ecklie will do to us if he finds out?"  
  
"Look Grissom I don't care what others think. I care about what you think."  
  
"Well I think that we should wait."  
  
"Fine!" She said angrily and loudly as she threw her napkin on the table and shoved her chair back.  
  
She walked out furiously leaving Grissom with the check giving her a chance to get away.  
  
Just as fast as she had left, he heard 3 shots fired. He ran outside to see what had happened, only to find Sara lying on the street bleeding from her right shoulder.  
  
He called 911 and cradled Sara in his arms being extremely careful with her. At this point he had about 50 different emotions running through him. He was scared, confused worried, and angry. Not at her but at the person who did this to her.  
  
"Stay with me Sara. Please. It's going to be all right."  
  
He rode with her to the hospital and held her hand the whole way. He couldn't stand to see her lying there in pain.  
  
Once they arrive at the hospital and he was no longer allowed to go with her, so he decided to call Catherine, Warrick, and Nick.  
  
"Willows." She answered.  
  
"Cath." he said sounding upset.  
  
"What's wrong Grissom?"  
  
"Its Sara. She's been shot."  
  
"No." she sounded more upset than him at this point.  
  
"Can you call Warrick and Nick and tell them to get down here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
When they arrive they immediately spotted Grissom with his head in his hands. He looked helpless. As Catherine walked up to him, they saw the doctor walking up to them.  
  
"How is she?" Grissom asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"She had some pretty extensive wounds. You said that there was 3 shots fired and luckily of the 3 only 2 hit her. She was hit in the shoulder and the collarbone. She got very lucky but it will take her a while time to fully recover. She may have physiological problems after what has happened as well."  
  
"But she'll be ok, right, her shoulder and all I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, up and out of here in a week."  
  
"Can we see her?" asked Nick, worried about his friend.  
  
"Not yet, they are about to move her to recovery."  
  
"Ok, well in that case Nick and I will go get some coffee for all of us." Said Warrick, trying to help the time pass by quicker for them.  
  
"I want to stay here. So that way I can see her as soon as possible."  
  
"Nicky come on. It will be at least 15 minutes and she will still most likely be asleep when we get back."  
  
"Fine." he said, obviously wanting to stay to find out what had happened. As they walked away Catherine began her interrogation with Grissom.  
  
"Gil we need to talk?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk right now."  
  
"Come on Gil."  
  
"Cat not now."  
  
"Ok fine Grissom. But you do know that you can't keep this bottled up inside you and you will need to get it out."  
  
"Cath I can't talk about it."  
  
"Ok fine. But please remember that if you need to talk I am here for you."  
  
Grissom lowered himself into the uncomfortable waiting room chair, as did Catherine. Soon Nick and Warrick returned with coffee for all, even though they all knew that hospital coffee was worse than Greg's Hawaiian Blue.  
  
Nick was so anxious to see Sara that he couldn't wait for a doctor to say when they had finished moving her, that he stood at the nurses station waiting.  
  
"Excuse me but could you tell me if they moved Sara Sidle yet?"  
  
"Um, yes," she said as she looked up to her computer screen. "She will be moved within the next half an hour."  
  
"They said within 15 minutes."  
  
"I am sorry sir but she will not be moved and settled for at least another 30 minutes."  
  
"Ok fine." He said angrily walking back to where his friends sat.  
  
"What did they say Nick?" asked Catharine awaiting the directions to her friends room.  
  
"They said that it would be at least another 30 minutes."  
  
"Great just put us through more torture." Warrick said sarcastically.  
  
*Fifteen minutes later*  
  
"I'll be right back." Nick said agitatedly as he walked towards the nurse's station.  
  
"Excuse me but have they moved Sara Sidle yet?" he asked the new nurse at the station.  
  
"Um, no sir." She said looking to the computer screen just as the last nurse did.  
  
He stood there waiting for another 2 minutes and then finally said something.  
  
"Have they moved her now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Have they moved her now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Have they moved her now?"  
  
"NO! Sir would you like me to send some one to inform you when she is settled?"  
  
"PLEASE." He said with a goofy sarcastic grin on his face. Before he began to turn.  
  
"Oh, would you look at that. They just finished moving her. Down the hall, fifth door on the right."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He quickly walked back to where the team was waiting and gave them the directions to her room.  
  
"Ok, well what are we waiting for?" asked Warrick anxious to get to her.  
  
"Lets go." Said Catherine  
  
Grissom just sat there still holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Grissom are you coming?" asked Warrick  
  
Finally, he looked up a little dazed and answered with a muffled "Yes."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: tbc 


	2. Its all my fault

Part 2  
  
When they arrived Grissom could have sworn that he saw Sara awake, but he decided to not let his imagination get the better of him. But when he took a second look he saw that she actually was awake and he retreated from her room and down the hall without the others noticing. He couldn't stand seeing her there still in pain. And he felt like it was all of his fault.  
  
"Hey Sar how are you feeling?" Nicky asked with a large grin on his face hoping that she would say that she wasn't in a lot of pain.  
  
"Nick I just woke up in the hospital bed not knowing why I am here. How do you think I feel" She winced at the pain in her upper right side while giving an attempted giggle.  
  
"Ok, apparently I caught you at a bad time." He said as he let out a chuckle.  
  
"Hey Nick let me, Warrick and Griss. Hey where's Grissom?  
  
"We'll go look for him," said Warrick volunteering himself and Nick to go on the hunt for their boss.  
  
Once they had left, Sara began to show that she was obviously in a sever amount of pain. She wanted Grissom by her side and hoped that Nick and Warrick would quickly return with him.  
  
"Catherine what happened to me?"  
  
"You were shot."  
  
"I was? Who would try and shoot me? Or even try to kill me?"  
  
"That's what we are going to try and find out but we wanted to stay and make sure that you were alright."  
  
"Well thanks I really appreciate it."  
  
"Its really no problem I am just really glad you are ok. When Grissom called me and told me you had been shot, all I could think about was how I wanted you to be ok."  
  
"Thank you." And with that a single tear rolled down her face.  
  
" I wish he was here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Oh, um I was wondering. What is going on between you two?"  
  
"No offense Cath but I really don't feel like talking about it."  
  
"Neither did Grissom. Well, I've got to get to the Lab, and you need your rest." She said as she patted her friends hand that was resting on her lap.  
  
"Thanks Catherine, for everything."  
  
"Your welcome. Bye Sara."  
  
"Bye Catherine."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Nick and War ran after Grissom spotting him in the parking lot heading toward the diner that they ate at for breakfast a couple times a month.  
  
"GRISSOM!" they both shouted.  
  
Grissom gave no reply and continued walking towards the diner.  
  
"Griss STOP!"  
  
He finally did but would not turn around to face them.  
  
Once they had caught up to him Warrick started, "what is going on with you Grissom?" breathing a bit heavily from his jog to catch up with Grissom.  
  
"Nothing I just had to get out of there so I decided to go to the diner for coffee because we both know hospital coffee tastes worse than Greg's Hawaiian Blue." He tried to say it like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Griss we know there is more to it than that so at least let us join you for coffee so you can tell us what is going on."  
  
"Fine." He agreed only because he felt they would not leave him alone until he did.  
  
They all sat in a dark secluded corner, which made Grissom feel as if he was about to be interrogated by his friends.  
  
And so the interrogation began with the one question he dreaded the most: "What is going on between you and Sara?" asked Warrick who had suspected something but now had the courage and a good reason to ask.  
  
"Nothing." He said in a grumpy muffled voice.  
  
"Sure Griss." Said Nick sarcastically  
  
"Look it is my fault Sara is in there right now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I let her go."  
  
He began telling his story and began to feel a great weight lifted of his shoulders.  
  
When he was finished all Nick and Warrick could do was stare.  
  
"How long have you 2 been together?"  
  
"Well if you must know, Nick, a couple of weeks."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Many reasons but mostly because of me. I felt that we should wait. But Sara was right, we should have told you."  
  
At that point Grissom couldn't even look at them. He just wanted to get away from everything and everyone, and pretend that this never happened.  
  
Suddenly Grissom's phone began to ring, and hi quickly answered it.  
  
"Grissom. no. ok.. I'm on my way. yeah I know. ok. Bye."  
  
"Was that Catherine?"  
  
Yeah she wants you to back at the lab to help her. Day shift has Sara's case so you both will be working on a different case. I can't believe this. This day couldn't get any worse!  
  
"Well where will you be?"  
  
"My presence is requested at the hospital."  
  
"Ok well see you later." And with that they all went their different ways.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
When Grissom entered Sara's room she was sound asleep. This pleased him because he knew how much she needed her rest to get well sooner.  
  
He sat in the seat next Sara's bed and quickly feel asleep while holding her hand.  
  
He was awoken later that evening by rustling around the bed. As he opened his eyes for a split second he didn't realize where he was, but when he looked around he saw Sara lying in the bed next to his chair and a nurse opposite the bedside he was sitting by, the terrible feeling of what had happened returned, and he just wanted to go back to sleep where in his dreams this would have never happened.  
  
"Good evening" said the short chubby little nurse wearing purple scrubs.  
  
"Hi. What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 11:30."  
  
"Oh. Thank you."  
  
"Would you like to go ahead and wake her up? Its time for her medication."  
  
"Sure. Sara?" He gave her a slight nudge.  
  
She awoke looking disoriented but soon saw Grissom and returned to a normal state.  
  
"Hi, Grissom."  
  
"Hi, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Why do people always ask that when they know that they are obviously in pain?"  
  
"The doctor will be right in, in a second on his rounds but until then her is your medication."  
  
"Thank you." She said before popping the pill into her mouth and taking a sip of water.  
  
"Sara I am really sorry."  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes. yes I did, I let you go."  
  
"Grissom you didn't do anything to cause what happened to me. It was my own fault."  
  
"Then why do I feel so guilty?"  
  
"Grissom anyone would feel guilty in the position in which you are in."  
  
And with that entered the doctor.  
  
"Well, Miss Sidle, how are we feeling?"  
  
"A bit better now."  
  
"Well that is good. You should be able to go home within a week, but you will need someone to take care of you for a while. Will that be a problem?" he asked as he gave Sara a quick examination.  
  
"No. Not at all." Answered Grissom swiftly.  
  
"Good. Well I better get going I still have my rounds to finish."  
  
Once he had left the room Sara laid back down and gave Grissom a surprised look.  
  
"No problem?"  
  
"Yeah, you are coming to stay with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Well, I am going to go get you some thing's from your apartment, but I will be back in a little bit. And you should try to get back to sleep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
As he turned and walked out the door, Sara attempted to get comfortable while giving an original Sara sidle gap-toothed grin. But before she could get settled Grissom poked his head back in.  
  
"Your back already?"  
  
"Yes, just long enough to give you a little reminder."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Save me a seat."  
  
"I will."  
  
Thanks."  
  
"Bye Grissom."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: tbc 


	3. Diner talk

Part 3  
  
The next morning, Sara awoke to find all of her friends gathered in her room after their shift had ended.  
  
"Good morning Sara how. never mind, its good to see you." Nick quickly corrected himself before he could receive another correction from Sara.  
  
"I'm feeling much better Nick."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah." She said before slightly turning her head as much as she could to look up at Grissom as he placed his had on hers, which was resting on the bed rail.  
  
At that point Catherine realized what was going on. "You two have been going out haven't you?"  
  
Both Sara and Grissom looked at Catherine and answered together with a simple "Yes."  
  
"Oh really? I see both Warrick and Nick don't look very surprised."  
  
"For once Catherine you are the last to know something. And it's not that pleasant is it." Said Grissom not really asking a question just stating a fact.  
  
"No, Its not."  
  
"But, anyways. I will be released in a week and I can't wait to get back to work. Which reminds me how is my case going?"  
  
"You wont be working for a while so don't think that you are going to go right back to work the day you are let out of this hospital."  
  
"Grissom you sound like my dad telling me what I am and am not going to do."  
  
"Well at least one of us does."  
  
Nick and War gave each other a quick glance and a little chuckle before returning their gaze to Sara and Grissom.  
  
"Whatever, but you didn't answer my question. How's my case going?"  
  
They all began to stare at each other avoiding eye contact with Sara.  
  
"Um Sara, dayshift got your case." Said Grissom grouchily.  
  
"No way! That means Ecklie is going to be having a field day with Grissom and I."  
  
"We know." Answered Warrick for all of them.  
  
"I can't believe this. I could loose my job. So could you Grissom." She said this with a very panicked look on her face.  
  
"Sara its ok we'll figure something out. Don't worry, you shouldn't get yourself all worked up over this."  
  
"Yeah Sara, we wont let Ecklie do anything to you and Griss." Said Warrick.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Grissom said giving Sara's hand a small squeeze.  
  
"Well is anyone up for hospital breakfast?" Asked Nick curiously, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Um, no." was Sara's answer followed by the rest of the team shaking their heads.  
  
"Well then lets stop by the diner order some breakfast and bring it back here. Of course we will bring some for you Sara."  
  
"Oh thanks Nick but I am not really hungry." Said Sara, "But you guys can go ahead and go."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Catherine feeling sorry for her friend.  
  
"Ya I'll be fine, I am really not hungry."  
  
"You know what I think I am going to stay here with Sara."  
  
"Are you sure Griss? Would you like us to bring you anything back?" asked Nick  
  
"No I'm fine I'm going to stay here with Sara."  
  
"No. Go ahead Griss I'll be fine. You need to get out."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah definitely."  
  
"Ok are you sure you don't want any thing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok. I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
"Oh and Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Grab a shower while your out."  
  
The team laughed as they walked out the door. "Yeah Griss, you really could use it. PHEW." Nick said under his breath as he walked out the door.  
  
"I heard that Nick!" He said a bit to loudly for being in a hospital as he gave Sara a quick wave good bye while trying to catch up to his friends.  
  
Sara laid back in bed and began wondering what Ecklie would try and do to her and Grissom. But decided to pick up the book Grissom had brought her and began to read. He was right. She shouldn't get her self worked up over all of this.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
The team entered the diner and sat down at their usual table except this time there was 1 empty seat.  
  
After placing their orders they began to talk about one of their current problems: Ecklie.  
  
"Well Griss what are you going to do about Ecklie?" asked the beautiful blonde co-worker.  
  
"Yeah boss. I mean how are you going to explain you and Sara on a date? I'm pretty sure he already knows you were with her." Supplied Nick.  
  
"Yeah I have been thinking about this a lot. And if Sara agrees I will tell him the truth about us."  
  
"Are you sure you should do that?"  
  
"To tell you the truth war for the first time in my life I don't think I am sure of anything." He said unsteadily before removing his glasses and massaging the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Number 10 you orders up!" came a distant scratchy voice.  
  
"That's us." Said Nick excitedly as he and Warrick jumped up to fetch the group's food.  
  
"Boy, I am so hungry I cold eat a heard of cows."  
  
"Nick it looks like you have enough food there to feed a heard of cows."  
  
Both Catherine and Griss could not help but give out a little chuckle. And Nick just sat their trying to think of a good come back that never came to him.  
  
They all began to eat their food not saying anything. Until Catherine brook the silence.  
  
"Grissom, are you ok? You look a little, spacey."  
  
"Yeah just thinking about Sara."  
  
"Yeah. She sure does have that effect doesn't she Gil?" came a distant voice.  
  
"Ecklie." He said with a tense voice. He turned around only to find he foe hovering over him, as the rest of the team sat there staring at there plates.  
  
"What are you doing here Ecklie? Shouldn't you be at Headquarters?"  
  
"I came to grab a cup of coffee on my way back from processing a scene. I am expecting to see you back at Headquarters for a little questioning. How about in 2 hours?"  
  
"Anything to help Sara's case. I'll b there."  
  
" Oh I'm sure you will be."  
  
Grissom gave him no reply, but quickly turned to his team.  
  
" I need to go and talk to Sara."  
  
And with that he grabbed his coat, and was off.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: tbc 


	4. Interogation

Part 4  
  
Before Griss went back to the hospital to see Sara, he had to get a shower. He even thought he was beginning to smell. But he didn't want to wash away the sent of Sara, which was lingering upon him. But he knew that he had to.  
  
After he had taken his shower and gotten to the hospital he had an hour to talk with Sara before having to leave to get to HQ. When he entered her room he found her reading the book he had brought her. As he walked in she looked up at him and observed a look of worry upon his face. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "Sara we need to talk."  
  
"What's going on?" she said worriedly know that nothing good ever came from those words.  
  
"Ecklie was at the diner. He is expecting me to come in today for questioning. I wanted to talk to you before I say anything to him."  
  
"Just tell him the truth. I want to clear your name so I don't have to worry about loosing you."  
  
"Are you sure? You could loose your job."  
  
"Yeah, but its not worth loosing you over."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Grissom left the hospital to go to head quarters for questioning. But on his way he began to reminisce about the night Sara's accident occurred. Even though Sara told him that it wasn't his fault and he couldn't of done anything to prevent it, he still felt guilty.  
  
It seemed that he had only been driving for 5 minutes when he arrived at HQ. When he entered the building the first person to greet him was Sydney. She was a cute girl, with short curly blonde hair. She was always spunky and full of life. He greeted her with a simple "Hi," and continued walking toward his office. He knew not to talk with anyone who was associated with Ecklie, because Ecklie always found out about what your little conversation was about.  
  
When he entered his office he found Ecklie searching through it.  
  
"Good afternoon Ecklie."  
  
"Oh. Hello, Grissom. Shall we get started?"  
  
"I'm ready when you're ready." He wanted to get this over soon.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
This definitely wasn't his first time in an interrogation room, but it was his first time being the person asked the questions not asking them, and this made him feel a bit nervous. He now had a whole different perspective on interrogation.  
  
"Where were you on the night of June 22, around 6pm?"  
  
"I was at dinner with Sara at Brewbakers."  
  
Was this you're first outing together?  
  
"No" he said sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
How long have you two been involved?" Ecklie asked with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Around 4 weeks." Grissom answered with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Has Sara ever been in your apartment?"  
  
"Yes many times."  
  
"Have you ever been in hers?"  
  
Grissom didn't know where this was going but he didn't like it. "Yes."  
  
Then the next question completely baffled him. "Have you ever harmed or wanted to harm Sara in anyway?"  
  
"NO! Never!" and he honestly never would he loved Sara. 'That's it he you have crossed the line.' He thought.  
  
"That's it. We're finished here. We will need to search your apartment do we need a warrant?"  
  
"No." he said angrily as he began to walk out, but before Grissom could get to the door Ecklie said something:  
  
"Oh, and Gil?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are suspended till further notice." He said with an evil smirk.  
  
Grissom's jaw dropped. Nothing like this had ever happened to him in all of his years of working as a CSI. He wanted so badly to ring Ecklie's neck but he had to fight hard against the urge.  
  
"We will need your badge, and gun."  
  
Grissom removed his badge and gun and placed them onto the table.  
  
"Tell Miss Sidle that someone will be coming by tomorrow to question her, around 2.  
  
He nodded his head unhappily, left, but not without slamming the door.  
  
~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Since Grissom's apartment was being searched; he decided to go back to the hospital.  
  
"Hey how did it go?" asked Sara praying it went well.  
  
"Not good."  
  
Sara gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I am suspended and Ecklie is searching my apartment."  
  
"You're kidding! You're actually suspended?!"  
  
"Yeah. And someone is coming by around 2, to question you tomorrow."  
  
"Could this day get any worse?" she said with a loud sigh.  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Well at least I get to go home in 5 days."  
  
"Yeah which reminds me. Is there anything you want or need me to pick up for you for when you come to stay?"  
  
"Just some clothes."  
  
"Ok. Anything else?"  
  
"Not that I can think of."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: tbc 


	5. Welcome home

Part 5  
  
Sara had been pondering that afternoon about the night out with Grissom that had turned in to a nightmare. He had told her that someone was coming by to question her about it, and that that person was supposedly arriving around 2. It was now 2:15. She laid back in bed thinking of the questions that would be asked and how she would answer them but her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering her room. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see who was standing there. It was none other than Ecklie himself!  
  
"Ecklie you're her to question me?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Sidle I am."  
  
She was shocked she thought someone... anyone other than Ecklie would there to question her.  
  
"Shall we begin?"  
  
She felt like saying no, she was doing all she could to keep herself from saying no. So she answered with an unconvincing  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok then," he said as he pulled up a chair next to her to sit down. Sara was now feeling even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Where were you on the night of June 22, around 6 pm?"  
  
"I was at Brewbakers, with Grissom." Her stomach was now doing flips.  
  
"Can you recall the occurrences of that evening?"  
  
"Um, we went to Brewbakers," 'So we established that.' Thought Ecklie "I left and the next thing I know is I wake p in the hospital, with two bullet holes in my shoulder."  
  
"Do you know from which direction the shots were fired?"  
  
She took a long pause trying to recall the direction of which the shots were fired from. "I. I don't know."  
  
"So you cannot positively say that that Gil Grissom did not fire those shots." He wasn't asking this he was stating it.  
  
"YES, I can!" Her voice was now raised, "I know for a fact that Grissom would NEVER, EVER, try to hurt me!"  
  
A nurse from outside Sara's room had heard Sara's raised voice, and entered the room to see what all of the commotion was about.  
  
"What is going on in her? Sir I am sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave. Miss Sidle needs her rest."  
  
Sara felt so relieved that he was being asked to leave.  
  
"Sure, I've got all that I need." He said as he walked out the door past the nurse, while giving an evil smirk of satisfaction.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
The five days passed quickly and soon Sara would be back in an environment she knew so well and loved: Grissom's home. She couldn't wait to get back to work. If it were up to her she would have gone to work right after she had gotten out of the hospital, but she new Grissom would be extremely mad at her. The car ride was a quiet one and Sara felt a bit awkward about it.  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"What's wrong Sara?" he said as he pulled the car off of the road. And as soon as he did tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"I'm just afraid that he's going to come back for me Grissom."  
  
"Sara that's not going to happen. I wont let him. I wont let him within a mile of you. I promise" And with that he took her into his arms for a reassuring hug. This was the place she felt most safe. She knew she could trust Grissom, and if he said that he wouldn't let anything happen to her she knew he wouldn't.  
  
After they had began driving again and they pulled into Grissom parking space Sara spotted Catherine's Tahoe parked four spaces away.  
  
"Grissom what's Catherine's Tahoe doing here?"  
  
He didn't answer her question, but just got out of the car and walked toward the door.  
  
"Grissom what's going on?"  
  
He still did not answer her, and opened the door. He motioned for Sara to enter before him. As she enter she did not see Catherine but as she continued to venture deeper into the apartment she saw the whole team standing there waiting to greet her.  
  
"Welcome home" said Warrick as he walked towards her to give her a hug, followed by Catherine and Nick.  
  
"Hey Sara, you ok you look like you've been crying, what's going?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern Nick." She said with a little sniffle.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Catherine.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, hey lets go into the kitchen and grab ourselves a few drinks." Said Warrick trying to move away from the subject of Sara crying. He knew what it was like to be in a position you didn't want to be in and he didn't like it. And he was sure Sara didn't either.  
  
They all sat around discussing recent cases that had occurred before Sara's accident. But soon the hour grew late and Catherine, Warrick and Nick all had to get to work.  
  
"Well, bye Sara. I hope you feel better." Said Nick.  
  
"Yeah, you get better soon. I am getting a little tiered of having to do the work for both of us." Said Warrick, like an older brother.  
  
This caused a Sara Sidle grin to appear on her face. "I will."  
  
"Bye Sara." Catherine said before giving Sara a hug goodbye.  
  
"Bye Cath."  
  
Once the door had closed and their guests were gone, Sara sat down on the couch and Grissom went to cut of the music that had been playing from their little get together.  
  
"Sara, I meant what I said in the car."  
  
"Oh, I know you did Grissom, and I know that you will do all you can to keep him from coming near me. But right now you don't know who you are trying to protect me from. It could be anyone!"  
  
"Sara" he said as he came and sat next to her taking her in for a hug. "It could be anyone, but I promise you that I will protect you from anyone."  
  
She felt the most safe around him and she knew how protective he would be of her. She would have trusted him with her life, and that's just what she was doing. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Sara entered the apartment but didn't see Grissom anywhere, and she began to panic, "He should have been home. Why isn't he here?" she thought out loud to herself. "Griss." she stopped as she entered the bedroom. She found him lying there on the floor not moving. "Grissom!" she began to panic even more. She searched for a pulse but was unable to find one. "Grissom you cant leave me don't do this to me!" just as she had began to cry hysterically she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She could see the figure of a man in the doorway reflecting in a mirror. She turned around quickly, but didn't see him anymore. She began to look back and forth but didn't see him. He had creped behind her and now had grip of her so she couldn't move. "Let me go!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Sara! Sara!" She could have sworn she heard Grissom calling her name. "Sara wake up your having a nightmare." She sat up in a cold sweat breathing very heavy. "GRISSOM!" "Its ok Sara, your ok." He said trying to call me her down, but it wasn't working she began to cry and curled up to him. "Grissom, he came for me. It felt so real. He had killed you and was going after me." "Sara its ok it was just a dream." He said in a very soothing voice. He felt her begin to tremble and cry more, so he began to gently move away the locks of hair that had fallen into her face, and brushed his hands through her hair, as she fell back to sleep quickly. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: tbc 


	6. Untold love

Part 6  
  
Sara and Grissom were seated on the coach reading Forensic Journals. Sara could not focus on her magazine though. Her eyes kept their focus on Grissom who was reading his own magazine. She looked back down at her magazine and could sense Grissom looking at her. How she loved when he looked at her. She felt like that was their way of communicating, like he could read her soul by just looking at her.  
  
"Read anything interesting in there?"  
  
"Um, yeah why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you've been on that same page for a half an hour, and you've been staring at me constantly." He said to Sara with a big smile, who was sitting right next to him staring deep into his eyes.  
  
She quickly turned her head as she could feel herself begin to blush. 'I love him so much.' She thought, 'Why can't I tell him that?'  
  
'I love her so much.' He thought but was too afraid to tell her. There weren't many things in life that he was afraid of until he met Sara. She brought out a side of him that he had never even seen before, until he met her.  
  
They both sat there in silence for what felt like forever to them both, until Grissom got up and walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To find something for dinner. What would you like."  
  
"Whatever you fix." She said with a big grin.  
  
"Well how about soup and salad?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"How about you go grab a quick shower before dinner?"  
  
"That sounds great." She said as she was already heading for the bathroom.  
  
As she prepared for her shower she removed the bandages that had once covered her wounds. 'Who would do this to me?' she thought as she examined them. Then the dream from the previous night began to haunt her. 'I can't take this, they've got to get the person who's tried to ruin my life.' she thought as she began to cry again. She knew that she was safe when she was with Grissom, but what if he got Grissom. She couldn't deal with life without him.  
  
She tried hard to make her shower quick so she could eat. Her stomach was growling more now than it had in a long time.  
  
When she emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing a pair of green sweatpants, and her old Harvard sweatshirt she had had for years.  
  
"Wow, smells great." She said as she sniffed the air.  
  
"Thanks. And just in time its already."  
  
They both sat at the table, but neither of them said anything. It was an awkward silence, and it wasn't one of those ones that only came when they were reading each other's souls, it was just one that normal people had when they couldn't think of anything to say. He had heard her crying in the bathroom, but didn't know how to address the subject. But finally he just decided to fill the silence and ask her what was wrong..  
  
"I heard you crying in the bathroom. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah Grissom I'm fine." She sounded really annoyed at this point.  
  
"Ok, just making sure." He knew that everything wasn't ok, but he let it go because he could never forget what happened last time and didn't want anything like it to happen again.  
  
'I am so stubborn,' she thought, 'here is the first man that I actually have feeling for, who's offering me his help and I refuse it.'  
  
After they had finished Sara walked over to the sink to begin to do the dishes, but was stopped by Grissom.  
  
"Sara you don't have to do that I can get it."  
  
"Its ok Grissom you cooked dinner, I can clean it up. Plus it actually makes me feel like I'm doing something, and I need to feel that since I can't go to work."  
  
He gave Sara a look of submission and retreated to the living room, as she began to wash the dishes.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: tbc 


	7. Another nightmare, and a blessing

Part 7  
  
Later that night Sara retired to the bedroom, leaving Grissom to sleep on the couch. This night was quite similar to the previous one. She was haunted once again by the horrible dream, accept this time it continued. This time, her mystery attacker was taking her somewhere. Her hands were bound in ductape and rope, and she was in the trunk of an SUV. She tried yelling for help but nothing came out.  
  
Finally, she was awoken by Grissom who had heard her scream. Her cry for help may not have registered in her dream but it definitely did out of her dream.  
  
"Sara wakeup. You're having another nightmare." He said as he gently shook her awake.  
  
As she opened her big brown eyes, Grissom found them full of tears. He feared for her. He knew that these dreams scared her, and he wished he could do something for her, and he wished he could make it go away.  
  
Sara didn't say anything all she did was cry with her head in her hands curled up in a ball, until Grissom pulled her to him for a hug. She wished she could stay in his arms forever. To her it was the safest feeling place in the world.  
  
She stayed in his arms for half the night until she fell asleep, but even after she had he still stayed there until he was sure she was alright. But, the feeling of tiredness set in and he fell asleep right there. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
The next morning, Grissom awoke to find Sara rustling around the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead. I'm cooking breakfast. I hope you like waffles. The coffee is ready would you like a cup?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great." He said as he walked toward the kitchen giving a large stretch with his arms, and a yawn.  
  
As he poured the cup of coffee, he watched Sara with great interest. He studied her like one of his bugs. He watched her every movement with interest, and Sara took note of this.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?" Grissom said as he came out of the trance that her movements had put him in.  
  
"You're looking at me like one of your bugs."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Well, its ready I hope you're hungry." She said as she placed the plates onto the table.  
  
"Yes, Very." He said as he sat down and they both began to eat.  
  
"Sara, this is very good." He was shocked; Sara was never really good at cooking. ' I guess those cooking lessons from me are paying off.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Thanks I'm glad you like it." She said as she exchanged a smile with him.  
  
No words were spoken throughout the rest of breakfast, or during their dishwashing, but once again, body language was their words.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
*Three days later*  
  
"I don't want to go back to work." Exclaimed Sara who was now allowed to return back to work that evening. She did not want to return to work knowing that Grissom wouldn't be there to protect her, and she felt bad knowing that it was her fault that he couldn't be there for her.  
  
"I know you don't.  
  
"Grissom I cant do this not yet. I didn't think that this whole thing would affect me this much, but it has! You don't know what its like to not know who is out there after you. It's scary; I mean it could be anybody! That anybody tried to kill me." At this point tears began to flood her eyes, and just like waterfalls they rapidly began to fall. He took his hand and placed it under her chin, and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes, and said, "I will protect you," and then he kissed her, and wiped away her tears from her cheeks. She gave him the biggest smile he had seen in days. Then they both burst into giggles, and Sara lunged forward for a hug and another kiss.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: tbc 


	8. The Idea of Returning

Part 8  
  
Sara went around the apartment for the next few days, sulking, because she couldn't, well she wouldn't go back to work because Grissom wasn't going to be there. And Grissom felt bad for her, and himself. He wanted Sara to be happy so he had arranged a surprises for her, and waited for her to wake up, which she always did around 8. It was now 8:02 and like clock work, she was up and heading toward the kitchen for her cup of coffee.  
  
"Good morning Grissom." She was still partly asleep.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
She poured her much needed cup of coffee and walked toward the couch were Grissom was sitting, and sat next to him, curling up her legs underneath her.  
  
"I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh really?" she was now fully awake.  
  
"You don't have to do this if your not comfortable with it, but I've asked Warrick to go with you and protect you at any crime scenes if you wanted to go back to work."  
  
She had one of her original smile starting to appear on her face, and she then leaned forward wrapping her arms around his torso for a hug, and then pulling away a bit, and leaning back in towards him for a kiss. After a few seconds Grissom pulled back breaking the kiss, and asking, "So I guess that's a yes?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you so much. When do I get to start?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I have a something planed for us tonight."  
  
She gave him a confused look, with a bit of a head tilt, and all he did was smile. He loved the way she looked when she was confused, maybe because he didn't get to see it as much as he wanted.  
  
"Gil Grissom. What are you planning?"  
  
"It's a surprises. You're going to have to wait."  
  
"Grissom! Tell me!"  
  
"Can't you'll have to wait and see."  
  
She let out a frustrated growl. "Please." She pleaded with him. "Just give me a hint."  
  
"Nope." He got up and started walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going? Don't think your getting away easy Grissom. Tell me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere but the kitchen to make breakfast. Do you want any?"  
  
"Yeah, but not as much as I want to know what you're planning."  
  
"Nope. You're not getting anything out of me."  
  
"No." was his simple reply while pulling out things to make breakfast with.  
  
"Please. " she gave him the sad eyes.  
  
"You are never going to stop are you?"  
  
"Not until I get my hint."  
  
"Fine, you'll need warm clothes."  
  
That was not the kind of hint she was looking for but, it would have to do.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Later that day Grissom gave her another hint. "Where your old boots and something comfy."  
  
"She now had an idea of what was going on, but she wasn't positive."  
  
After they had driven past the casinos, and residential areas, and were about ten miles away from another living human being, Grissom brought the car to a pause, and Sara realized where they were. They were at the same spot they had there first date. Sara thought back about that night in the desert when they had their first "Date". It sat back in the trunk and hung there feet over the edge and talked for hours about cases, their past together, and life in general.  
  
She turned toward him and gave him the biggest smile she could give. He returned the gesture and hoped out of the car running around to the other side, opening her door and then they made their way to the back of the Tahoe, opening the trunk and helping Sara up, and then climbing in himself. Just like their first date they sat there talking about everything. They talked for hours, so much in fact, that they were just able to see the once dark blue sky begin to fade into a deep purple and then yellows, oranges, and reds danced across the sky as the sun started to come up.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you. I will always remember this moment."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until she spoke, again.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you."  
  
They both smiled, and Sara scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	9. Welcome Back

Same disclaimer and crap as before.  
  
Part 9/?  
  
After the sun had come up, and the deep purple turned to a bright blue, they decided to head home and get some sleep. But Sara's body had other plans. She had fallen asleep before they had even driven three miles. Grissom tried hard to keep his focus on the road but his eyes were drawn to her. The way the morning light danced upon her angelic face.  
  
Their trip home took an hour and by the time Grissom had parked the car he wished he were like Sara, already asleep. Even though he was tired he didn't want to wake Sara so he carried her from his car to his apartment bedroom, where he laid her down to sleep on his large comfortable bed. And after he did, he laid down right beside her holding her close, keeping her safe, and welcoming sleep.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Grissom awoke hours later finding Sara's sleeping form curled up close to him, or so he thought she was sleeping. As he slightly shifted to get comfortable she turned around to face him, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.  
  
"Hey you. Have a nice sleep?" he asked  
  
"Yeah. Have you been there all night, well day?"  
  
"Yeah. I said I would protect you, and well, here I am."  
  
"I can't say I mind." She said with a smile as she moved her body closer to his.  
  
Minutes passed with out conversation, but it wasn't long before Grissom spoke.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?"  
  
"Grissom I'm not sure of anything here lately, but I want to do this. I've got to do this."  
  
"Your sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I am."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
The last few hours before Sara had to go to work were spent talking with Grissom, and then getting ready for work while he made dinner. And now Sara was on her way to a place she hadn't been to in three weeks, work.  
  
Because Sara had not gotten her Tahoe back, she was forced to use Grissom's.  
  
"Bye Sara." He said as he helped Sara into the car.  
  
"Thanks. Bye Grissom I love you."  
  
"Love you too Sara. You'll be fine at work, and tell Warrick if anything happens to you I will come after him with my most venomous spiders."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. "I will Griss. Bye."  
  
"Bye sweetie."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
When Sara walked into work, she felt nervous, anxious, and a bit scared. She kept getting looks from many people and it was making her uncomfortable. She went to find Warrick, but he found her first, when they both turned a corner and collided.  
  
"Hey Sara! Sorry about that. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Warrick."  
  
"Welcome back girl." He said as he pulled her in for a hug. "We missed you."  
  
"Thanks Warrick. I missed ya'll too."  
  
"Well, lets go Cath is about to hand out assignments."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two friends made their way to the break room where Sara was greeted with hugs from all, including Greg who was brewing up a batch of his special Hawaiian Blue coffee.  
  
"Hey Sara. Welcome back. Want some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah. That would be great. Thanks Greg."  
  
"Ok. Well, down to business." Catherine started, as she passed out assignments, "Sara and Warrick, you guys have a 419, at the Bellagio. Nick your with me on a 402A."  
  
They all stood and headed out the door, Sara grabbing her cup of Hawaiian Blue from Greg on her way out.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
The Two CSI's walked to the Tahoe laughing at the fact that Grissom said, "Tell Warrick if anything happens to you, I will come after him with my most venomous spiders." It was definitely a Grissom thing to say.  
  
"That's Grissom for ya." Warrick said while laughing. "Here, let me get that." He said as he helped Sara into the car.  
  
"Thanks Warrick." She said as he helped her, and went to his side of the car, started the engine and headed toward the crime scene.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	10. Battle of the Shifts

Hi I wrote this part in like 10 min so sorry for all the mistakes.  
  
Same disclaimer and stuff as before.  
  
A/N. Sorry Geena for not sending this too you but I had to post it I was dying to post it.  
  
Part 10/?  
  
When Sara and Warrick arrived back at head quarters, they no longer had a case. It turned out that the victim had committed suicide by overdose.  
  
"Well, that case was simple enough." Sara said.  
  
"Yeah. Really. Why do people see death as the only solution to all there problems?"  
  
"I don't know, but it is a crazy way to think."  
  
There was a small pause until Warrick brought up a topic.  
  
"So what are you going to do since shift is over?"  
  
"I think I'll go home... back to Grissom's apartment, and sleep, and then spend sometime with him."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"So what about you?"  
  
"Go home, catch a few Z's a then get ready for my date."  
  
"Really? With who?"  
  
"Her name is Amanda. She just transferred here to the lab from Virginia."  
  
"Oh her. She came in the day before my.. accident. She seemed really nice."  
  
"She is. In a way she reminds me of you."  
  
"Really how so?"  
  
"Well, she perky, nice, and doesn't take crap from anyone." Warrick had to bight his lower lip to keep from bursting out laughing.  
  
Sara smiled and playfully punched his arm.  
  
"Oww." He said sounding childish. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and they both exploded into laughing.  
  
Warrick pulled the Tahoe into the available spot, and the two friends walked into the building to collect their things to go home.  
  
~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
As Sara began walking down the hall towards the locker room, she ran into Ecklie.  
  
"Ah. Miss Sidle how are things." He asked.  
  
"Fine." She had a bad feeling about this man and didn't want to have anything to do with him.  
  
"I'm sure they are." He gave her an evil smirk.  
  
"Ya know Conrad. What is your problem? It seems like every time something good happens to me or to Grissom, you are there to try and mess things up!"  
  
"Excuse me. But I'm not sleeping with my boss to earn a better place here at the lab."  
  
"What Grissom and do is our business and I would never do anything like that to try and earn a better place here. I earned my place just like you earned yours."  
  
Nick was standing in the trace lab, and was started by all of the yelling, so he decided to take a look. What he found was an angry Sara and the dayshift creep.  
  
"You are such a jerk. Just back off." She took her hands and thrust them into his chest pushing him out of the way so she could get by.  
  
Nick ran up behind Sara but paused to say some words to Conrad.  
  
"Ecklie, when I find out whatever this is about and when I do you better pray that I have mercy on you." Ecklie just stared at Nick, who ran off to find Sara, who was heading towards the locker rooms.  
  
He found her standing in front of her locker making angry jerky movements as she pulled out some of her things.  
  
"Hey, hey Sara what's wrong?" he said in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"Nothing." She sniffed. "Its ok. I'll be fine."  
  
"What did he say to you?" he questioned.  
  
"Nothing Nick, everything's fine. Just leave it alone."  
  
"Sara I'm not going to leave it alone. I've never seen you act like that. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing he's just being his typical jerky self." I promise I'll be fine. Its nothing"  
  
He knew it was a lie, but he did not want to upset her anymore that she already seemed to be.  
  
"Ok. If your sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
He moved closer towards her so he could give her a hug.  
  
"I love you Sara. You're like the little sister I never had. I just want to protect you, and for you to be happy."  
  
"I know Nick. I love you too."  
  
She picked up her bag and began her walk towards the door.  
  
"Night Nick."  
  
"Night Sara."  
  
Sara made her way through the halls of the lab, and out the door. Now she stood at Grissom Tahoe, fumbling with the keys to unlock the door, when she heard a 'click', and felt the cold tip of an object next to her temple.  
  
"Get in the car and don't say a word."  
  
She did as she was told, and hoped in the car, as he forced her into the passenger seat herding her with the gun, and putting the key in the ignition starting the car and pulling out of the parking space.  
  
At the exact same time, Nick was walking out of the CSI building to give Sara her jacket that she had left in the break room. But what he found was Sara in the passenger side of Grissom's car with a familiar face driving.  
  
~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	11. Kidnapping

Part 11/?  
  
Nick's mouth fell wide open; he found that the familiar face was none other than Ecklie. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then remembering the argument that they had had minutes ago, he didn't want to imagine what was going on. He bolted inside, looking for Brass to tell him the circumstances, nearly knocking over Greg as he whizzed by.  
  
"Nick what's the rush?" He called out to Nick.  
  
But Nick didn't reply. He just kept running as fast as he could to Brass' office.  
  
"Brass!" He called out as he stopped in front of the opened door.  
  
"Nick is everything ok?" he questioned as if he didn't really care.  
  
"Ecklie's kidnapped Sara!"  
  
"What the.?" Brass sounded confused.  
  
"Sara and Ecklie were fighting earlier, and I just saw them driving off. Sara looked upset and Ecklie look like he was yelling." Ecklie want the only one yelling, Nick's voice was so loud everyone in the lab could here.  
  
"Nick calm down. Are you sure it was Ecklie?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ok. Ok. I'll get people out looking for him, and you go call Grissom."  
  
Nick was sure that this would not be an easy task, telling Grissom that Sara was kidnapped.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Why are you doing this?!"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Ecklie! Why are you doing this to me!?" She shouted from the top of her lungs.  
  
"It's not about you. It never has been. Its all about Grissom, I headed this lab and then he comes along and is promoted to nightshift supervisor, while I'm demoted to day shift. Getting rid of you is the best way to get to him. I've known for months about your little "life" with him. You were meant to die that night I shot you, but I'm glad you did make it because suspending Grissom was probably the second best thing I have ever done to him. The first will be killing you. He'll be depressed that you're gone, and be forced to resign, and that's when I get to take back MY position as night shift supervisor."  
  
Sar couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why did he have to do this? Why use her as a tool to get to Grissom? And the big question, did Grissom really care for her as much as Ecklie portrayed it?  
  
There were so many unanswered questions. Sara just hoped she would live long enough to get the answers.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Nick was terrified of calling Grissom giving him the news. He knew that Grissom would be upset, but he prayed he didn't take his anger out on him.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed Grissom's number.  
  
"Hello?" He sounded like he was asleep.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Oh hi Nick. Is everything ok?" he said through a yawn.  
  
Nick knew this would be hard.  
  
"Um. no, Sara's been kidnapped."  
  
"What?" he yelled.  
  
"Ecklie and Sara had a fight and I just saw them driving off together. Sara looked really upset, and Ecklie looked like he was yelling."  
  
A released an angry, annoyed grunt.  
  
"I'm coming in. I'll be there in a few minutes." He said quickly and hung up the phone. If he got the chance, he would personally shoot Ecklie for what he's doing.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	12. Ending of Life?

Part 12/?  
  
Ecklie drove to an abandoned gas station, about a mile out of town. Sara didn't want to imagine what he was going to do to her here.  
  
"Get out of the car." He ordered.  
  
She did as she was told, but only because he was aiming a gun towards her head. As he forced her towards the door, she quickly came up with a plan.  
  
She quickly turned around grabbing his hand, which held the gun, and twisted it until he released it. She turned to run for the car, but he halted her by grabbing her hair. He slung her against the wall. Her arm was the first thing of her body to make contact with the wall, and when it did all that was heard was a thud, and the sound of cracking bones. She screamed out in pain, and then again in fear as Ecklie made his way closer to her, with a plank of wood. He took the board and struck her upside the head with it her, knocking her unconscious.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Grissom made the thirty-minute trip in less than fifteen minutes.  
  
When he entered the building. The expressions on his face where absolute anger, which is perhaps why no one greeted him.  
  
"Brass!" he angrily called.  
  
"Gil, in here." The voice came from an opened office.  
  
"How in the world did this happen?" He obviously couldn't control his anger, and if provoked he could attack, anyone. But the person he mostly wanted to attack was Ecklie, and who wouldn't?  
  
"Gil, calm down, I have all my boys out looking for her. He can't get far. " He tried calming down Grissom, needless to say it wasn't working very well.  
  
"Sara is out there with a potential killer! How did it ever get this far? No wonder we couldn't solve Sara's case, Ecklie was on it, protecting himself, probably altering all the evidence that could convict him!"  
  
Brass was speechless.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sara awoke light headed, and disoriented. At first she thought everything was a dream, but when she tried moving and found she was tied up, and felt the pain in her arm, she knew that it was all a horrible dream, taking place in reality.  
  
She though he had left her there, left here there to eventually die, but she was wrong. There he sat, across the room on a chair, while she lay there on the floor bound in ropes, with a broken arm.  
  
He heard her whimper from the pain, and couldn't help but laugh, his plan was almost complete. All he had to do was finish her off.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" she questioned.  
  
"Did I tell you to speak?" He stood up and walked towards her. She knew what was coming next. His boot came into contact with her ribs, compelling her to cry out in pain.  
  
"That's what you get." He said with little emotion. "Besides, you won't have to deal with pain anymore when I am through with you."  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek. What if this was the end? She may never get to see Grissom again or tell him how much she truly loved him. She may never get the chance to spend a day with the children she could someday have. The children she hopped she would have with Grissom.  
  
Sara became more frightened as Ecklie began to untie the ropes that bound her feet.  
  
"Get up!" He demanded.  
  
She did as she was told, with much difficulty.  
  
He positioned her against the wall, and began to reach for his gun.  
  
"This is it." She though, "This is the end."  
  
He aimed the barrel of the gun towards her.  
  
Why does life have to end this way?  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	13. Life ends for one

same stuff as before  
  
Part 13/?  
  
"Brass!" A young voice was heard over the static of the radio. "Brass we've found the car. Its at the old abandoned gas station about a mile out of town."  
  
Grissom' heart was in his throat; just imagining what would be found in the gas station.  
  
"Requesting backup sir."  
  
"Already done."  
  
"Thank you sir." The radio clicked out.  
  
"Come on Griss. Lets go save Sara."  
  
Grissom was already heading for the door.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
She never dreamt her life would end this way. She considered the thought, but always pushed it towards the back of her mind.  
  
"This is the end. It's all over for you Sara."  
  
Just then the door was knocked in. It was the police. But the battle was not over.  
  
Ecklie grabbed her and placed her in front of himself using her as a shield, holding the gun firmly against her neck.  
  
"Ecklie let her go." a familiar voice was heard. It was Nick, with other officers, and all of them had their guns drawn.  
  
"Take another step closer and I will shoot her. It can all end now if you take one step closer."  
  
Nick stood his ground, but it took all the self-control he had to keep from moving towards his friend in danger.  
  
"Ecklie, let her go!" he demanded, as he took a small step closer.  
  
"Stokes. You take one step closer and I swear I'll shoot."  
  
Nick wasn't trying to test Ecklie. He was sure he would do it. But he couldn't keep himself from inching closer to her.  
  
"Nick. Do what he says! Please!" Sara cried out in fear.  
  
"Did I tell you to talk!" He removed the gun from her neck and hit her upside the head with it.  
  
It was Nick's chance, as Ecklie hit her, her body went limp, and Nick had a clear shot at Ecklie. Ecklie's began to face his gun towards Nick, and the other officers, but it was too late for him. Nick had already fired three shots, all of them hitting Ecklie and forcing him to the ground.  
  
"Get an ambulance!" One of the officers cried.  
  
Nick rushed to Sara's side, and untied her hands. The wounds from the ropes were deep, and her arm was broken.  
  
"Sara, come on wake up." He cradled her in his harms, holding back tears.  
  
"Nick, she said softly." Her eyes blinked open.  
  
"Hey. It's going to be ok. We got him."  
  
Sara turned her head and looked towards Ecklie's lifeless body. It was true he was dead. It was all over.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: tbc 


	14. To the hospital we go again

Part 14/?  
  
Brass drove even faster than Grissom had when he heard the news of Sara's kidnapping.  
  
When they arrived, there were ambulance's and police cares everywhere.  
  
He quickly hopped out of the car, almost before it ad stopped, and ran towards the station. Just as he was mere feet from the door, a stretcher was being carried out, with a body on top cover by a white sheet.  
  
He cautiously approached it fearing his love was lying beneath the white sheet.  
  
"Grissom!" He heard a familiar voice call. It was her. Where was she though? He turned and saw her being loaded into the ambulance.  
  
"Grissom!" She cried out again. It was obvious the EMT's were trying to keep her from almost jumping off the stretcher and running towards him.  
  
"Sara!" he cried running towards her.  
  
Her one good hand reached out for his as the EMT's loaded her into the massive white truck.  
  
"Sara, I thought I would never see you again."  
  
"I thought the same about you." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Sara it's ok, he's gone now. It's all over." He said trying to relax her.  
  
"I know, it's just. I realized how much you really mean to me. I couldn't live without you. And I never want to." She continued to cry.  
  
He gently ran his thumb over hers and stared into her eye's reading them, seeing the fear that was provoked in them.  
  
"Sara, life is not worth living without you. And I never want to live it without you. You give my life meaning, and purpose." He gently tightened his grip.  
  
"I love you Grissom."  
  
"I love you too Sara, and I always will."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
They found that Sara's arm was broken in two places, which required surgery to properly heal, she had two broken ribs, and she had suffered from a concussion.  
  
Grissom once again, sat in the waiting room. It was the second time in six weeks. And now with Ecklie gone, and he was sure there would be less hospital visits in the future.  
  
Just then, Warrick, Nick, and Catherine all entered the room. Catherine was the first to spot him.  
  
"Gil how is she? Is she going to be alright?" The sound of panic in her voice, reverberating off the walls  
  
He rose from his chair and moved towards them.  
  
""Its ok. She's going be ok. Just some broken bones, and a concussion." He said it as if it were nothing, but it really wasn't compared to the predicament she was in before.  
  
"Thank goodness. Can we see her?" Nick questioned.  
  
"She's still in surgery. They had to do some repair work on her arm. I just wish they would hurry, or at least tell us how much longer."  
  
"I can help you with that." Nick said cheerfully sounding as if he had the solutions to all the problems of the world.  
  
"Oh really? How so?"  
  
"Well, Warrick I have 'connections'." His grin was from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm not too sure I like the sound of that." Catherine said jokingly.  
  
"Hey! Her name is Heather, and she happens to be a nurse here. Be right back." He took off towards the nurse's station.  
  
"Hey Nick!" She greeted him cheerfully. "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Hi. Oh. My friend was brought in here a while ago with a concussion, and some broken bones that required surgery. Can you tell me when she is released from the OR? Her name is Sara Sidle."  
  
She smiled at him, and then looked at the computer screen on the workstation in front of her. And with a few clicks of the mouse, and presses of the keys, she had access to what she was looking for.  
  
"Sara was just released from the OR ten minutes ago. I can take you to her if you'd like."  
  
"Sure lead the way." He motioned for her to take the lead, and then to the gang for them to follow.  
  
The gang, including Heather, made their way down the hall. All walking single file accept for Warrick, and Catherine, who were walking so close to each other, any closer and he would be carrying her. Grissom of course did not let it go unnoticed, and made a mental note to harass Catherine about it later.  
  
As they walked into the cold dreary room, Sara laid awake, looking towards the door as if she were expecting them, and she was.  
  
"Hey Sara."  
  
"Hey guys." She said weakly. The anesthesia was still lingering in her system.  
  
Grissom was the first person to make their way to Sara's bedside.  
  
"Hey baby, you feeling ok?" he softly kissed her lips.  
  
"Yeah better no that you're here." She smiled faintly.  
  
Catherine couldn't believe how much Grissom was displaying his emotions. Over the several years they had been friends, never had he ever showed more emotion than an occasional laugh, or smile, much less his affection. Sara had done it, she had unlocked the door to his heart with the key to hers. They were a match made in heaven, and it was about time they were together.  
  
Not only was it Grissom and Sara's time, it was also Catherine's and Warrick's. They had officially been a 'couple' for four weeks, and as heir affection for each other grew, so did the obviousness of their relationship.  
  
Sara motioned for Grissom to lean over so se could whisper something to him.  
  
"I think Warrick and Catherine are an item." She whispered quietly.  
  
"I think you're right." He whispered back.  
  
They both lightly giggled.  
  
"It's not nice to whisper." Catherine said as if she were talking to a child.  
  
"Do you really want to know what we're whispering about?" he teased.  
  
"Yeah." Her and Warrick answer in unison.  
  
"Ya'll are an item aren't you?" Grissom asked.  
  
Catherine and Warrick looked at each other and smiled, then turned and smiled at the other couple across from them.  
  
"I knew it." Both Grissom and Sara said simultaneously.  
  
"So I see I'm the last to know." Nick said disappointedly.  
  
"Aww Nick. You're just a little slow, but we love you anyways."  
  
"Hey! Am not." He disagreed.  
  
Everyone laughed at the joke made, even Nick.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: tbc 


	15. I'm always there for you

Part 15/?  
  
The team decided to leave after Sara had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Besides, they all had to get back to work, all except for Grissom. He hadn't talked to Brass about withdrawing his suspension. But it wasn't holding much importance in his heart at that moment. At one point, work was the only thing of importance to him, now it was Sara. The woman he would risk his life for, and if given the chance that day he would have taken it willingly.  
  
He sat staring at the beautiful woman lying in front of him in the uncomfortable hospital bed. She had a bulky cast from just above her elbow to down past her wrist. He took in his hand the one of hers that was not surrounded by a cast. His thumb lightly grazed over her purple knuckles. It looked as if she has gotten in a few punches. Either that or an awful beating; he decided to go with the first possibility.  
  
What if she hadn't been so lucky? What would he do if she was gone forever, and he was never able to hold her in his arms ever again? He wouldn't be able to survive without her. He'd go insane, and he truthfully knew that he would.  
  
He was so distracted thinking about all the "what ifs", he didn't realize Sara was awake and watching him.  
  
To get his attention she turned her palm facing up and gently squeezed his hand.  
  
"Hey you." He whispered softly, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good enough to go home." She tried to convince him. She always hated hospitals, ever since she was a little kid.  
  
"No the doctor said you had to stay over night and that is exactly what you are going to do." He said firmly yet still whispering.  
  
She sighed heavily her ribs opposing in discomfort.  
  
"You want me to get the doctor?" he was already halfway up out of his chair.  
  
"No Grissom, I'm fine don't worry about it."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He returned to his spot in the chair next to her bed, and continued to rub his thumb over her knuckles.  
  
They sat in silence, but Sara's soft giggle broke it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grissom, you look like you're in such deep though, and you're about to rub half of the skin off my knuckles."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." He hadn't even realized he was doing it.  
  
"Grissom? What's on your mind? You see so distracted."  
  
He took in a deep breath. "Just think about how much you mean to me. How if I didn't have you I would never have learned how to love and be loved. With out you, I wouldn't be able to live my life."  
  
A salty tear streamed down her cheek. "Grissom, I love you. Without you, this life of mine wouldn't be worth living."  
  
He lifted his hand and gently cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped away the single lonely tear.  
  
"Sara, I love you and I will always be there for you."  
  
"I know Grissom, and I will always be there for you."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	16. Future

16/?  
  
Sara had spent her time in the hospital, and had now been home a week. She was once again out of work for two weeks, and had to wait for her next doctor's appointment to decide how much work she was permitted to do.  
  
And, yet again she was under the care of Grissom. But she wasn't really bothered by it seeing that their relationship and grown stronger and she could be with the man she loved.  
  
Sara thought of what her future would be like. About how someday she could be married and have kids. Live in an actual house, and have a few dogs running around in the yard. She wanted all of this, but was haunted by the thought of her life almost ending because of one man. One man who was jealous of another. She was a victim of the hate in this world, and at that moment swore to herself that she would do all in her power to try and alleviate some of it.  
  
"Sara? Are you even listening to me?" Grissom said snapping Sara out of her thoughts. She hadn't even realized he was talking.  
  
"Um. sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
She sighed heavily. "My future was almost taken from me. twice. Because one man was jealous, and saw me as a tool to get even with you. I don't blame any of this on you, heck; I don't even blame it on Ecklie. I blame it on the hate in this world. The hate that people lose their lives over everyday. My future was almost taken from me. I mean there is no way anyone could understand how much my future means to me right now."  
  
"Sara. I do understand. I do. Because, my future was almost taken from me too."  
  
She looked into his eyes and understood what he meant. He wanted a future with her, and she wanted one with him.  
  
"Sara, I want you in my future. I want to be with you for forever and a day. You are everything to me, and you always have been."  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Sara, promise me you wont leave me. I've almost lost you twice, and that was close enough. I can't live without you, and I don't want to."  
  
"I don't want to live without you either."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Just hold me." She whispered.  
  
They stayed there and feel asleep.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Grissom awoke alone the following morning, and got up searching for Sara. He hadn't been searching long, when he found her on the balcony.  
  
"Perfect." He thought.  
  
Sara stood looking out on the streets that she almost lost her life on, the streets that many others lost their lives on.  
  
Sara turned from her thoughts after she thought she had heard movement inside the apartment. She slid the glass door open and poked her head in.  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Umm, nothing. I'll be out there in a sec."  
  
"Ok. There's some coffee in the pot if you'd like some."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
This was it. He was going to do it. The moment was right, so he had to take his chance.  
  
He walked to the door, and slid it open. He could no longer contain his smile; this was it.  
  
Sara turned around to greet him.  
  
"Hey you. How was your sleep?" She paused and saw the grin on his face. "What's got you all happy?"  
  
"Sara. I know we've been through tough times lately, and for you, I would go through the hardest times, although I can't imagine them being any harder than what we've been through in the last few months. I love you, and I always have, we haven't been a couple long, but we have been together for years, and I think that makes up for it. Sara Sidle," he dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?" He pulled out a black velvet box.  
  
Sara nodded, she was speechless and it took everything with in her to force out "yes".  
  
He pulled out the beautiful round cut diamond from its box, and slid it onto her slender finger.  
  
She admired the ring, and then looked towards Grissom.  
  
"I love you." She said kissing him deeper than she ever had.  
  
He broke the kiss for a brief second, "And I love you."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	17. Epilogue

Part 17/17  
  
Four months later.  
  
"I do." Sara said not taking her eyes off Grissom.  
  
"I love you." she mouthed.  
  
"I love you." He mouthed back.  
  
"And do you Gil, take Sara to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
It was done. They had finally done it. They had gotten married.  
  
"By the power vested in me, you may now kiss the bride."  
  
They smiled at each other then shared their first kiss as husband and wife, as the crowd cheered.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
At the reception afterwards all of the friends sat around the large table celebrating.  
  
"Well, it's about time you two." Catherine said sipping her glass of champagne.  
  
"Yeah it only took a few years, but at least you're together." Warrick said.  
  
"Congratulations you two." Nick lifted his glass.  
  
"Congratulations." Everyone said raising there glasses.  
  
The rest of the reception was spent dancing and enjoying the celebration.  
  
Everyone new Sara and Grissom had a thing for each other; it just took a little longer for them to realize it. 


End file.
